


A story that consists of a Super and a Luthor

by Ghostwriterinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Guilt, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Love, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriterinthesky/pseuds/Ghostwriterinthesky
Summary: This is a poem/story/rap (or however you want to interpret it) of the events going on in my life transposed to a supergirl fanfiction. It is my true feelings and I hope you appreciate that. This is my first post on here and I would love if someone read this.





	A story that consists of a Super and a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I wrote this for me, her, or you.

I am supergirl 

She's Lena Luthor 

Her head is in a whirl 

As I try to soothe her

 

She doesn't believe she can have love

As if she's the one who came from up above

But I'm the one she's scared to face

My true face is from outer space

 

My being locked away in fort rozz 

My identity as real as Santa claus

She trusts the me that she knows 

The identity I had to compose

 

She thinks she's the dark one

She has no idea

I'm as weak as I am with the red sun 

To my confidence I say see ya

 

When I'm around her 

kryptonite can't hold me down,

I am new to the ground

I have to lie to stay around

I need to come clean,

I need to truth her

To tell her our story consists of a super and Luthor 

 

We are not supposed to be together 

Our souls will end up down in the nether

All odds are against us, because well,

I flew here on a bus

 

The fact that I'm supergirl

Isn't my secret

We are ignoring our feelings

And that is what we'll regret 

 

The fact is there are no facts, the DEO can find

To prove that this will work, but I don't mind,

I just hope I caught you in time

 

It's not because you're a Luthor 

That I was hiding

It was my own selfishness that was residing 

 

My feelings were set free, when I crash landed

So long ago that I thought they were abandoned

 

But I feel it now in my core

We are ready to dive and create supercorp

 

When I'm around her 

kryptonite can't hold me down,

I am new to the ground

I have to lie to stay around

I need to come clean, 

I need to truth her

To tell her our story consists of a super and Luthor


End file.
